oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Oron
Skies Oron has one moon (Known simply as ‘The Moon’ or ‘Luna’), and four ‘shepherd’ moons (Toro, Lobo, Cuervo and Pantera). It has a ring composed of many small asteroids that appears as a pale band of shimmering blues, whites and greens that passes through the night sky. They call this Rio Blanco, or the White River. It is vaguely visible during the day time. The Day Star, also called Sol Invictus, is a green-white star that is visible during both the day and the night. It is the brightest star in the sky (Aside from the Sun). Many religions hold the Day Star in special significance. Clouds trail behind colossal ray-like creatures that sail through the skies. These sky rays are sometimes accompanied by the swift Kirin, whose hooves resonate through the sky as mighty thunder during storms. Continents Of the known world there are four major landmasses: Tierra Verde, Tierra Rojo and Tierra Gris, which are often just referred to as Verde, Rojo and Gris, as well as the Mithril Isles. 'Tierra Verde' Tierra Verde is the continent on which most events will be based - It is the home of Men, Sanhedrin, Alfar and Aegians. This sprawling and expansive continent is divided into ten major regions: *Clador - The Western Realm, a land dotted with the kingdoms of men and scions as well as the home of the three Great Tribes. *Higashi-Rei - Former seat of the Empire of Men, who purged the other races from their land, now fallen into civil war. *The Black Lands - The heart of Verde, from which the Sanhedrin and Alfar empires once grew, now a deathly wasteland ruled by wicked undead and other ghastly beings. *The Saltsea - A vast expanse of desert and salt-lakes seperating the Black Lands from New Suel and Aegia. *Aegia - Home of the lizard-like Aegians, an arid peninsula backed by dense jungle. *New Suel - The new home of the Suloise people, who migrated across the saltsea when their home became the Black Lands. *The Krakengard Isles - Islands rich in resources, home of the Seafolk and often a point of battle between the Aegian Marine Corps and the Levite Navy. *The Bifrost - The chilly northern lands above Clador, a perilous land that bears home to the Lycanth race as well as many other dangerous beings. *The Olvidare - South of New Suel lies the untamed realm of the Olvidare. Here Sanhedrin roam the plains amongst the giant scaled beasts that call the Olvidare home. *The Great Unknown - Great gates lie locked all along the mountain range that marks Higashi-Rei's northernmost reaches, sealed by forgotten magics. What lies beyond is a mystery, and those foolish enough to risk their curiosity have never returned alive. 'Tierra Rojo' The scarred lands of Tierra Rojo are almost legend. Sailor's stories tell of a land covered in ruined cities and broken earth. Massive craters stretch across the land and gaping fissures go on for miles, and it is said that demons stalk the ancient ruins. It is the home of the Duergar, who were left behind when the rest of their race fled Rojo to part unknown. It was also the home of the Sprites, before they too left upon their floating citadels. Rojo has small colonies of Human and Aegian traders, but they are not native to the continent. 'Tierra Gris' The details of Tierra Gris are virtually unknown, save for the most esoteric of historical texts. It is said to be the true homeland of the Alfar, before they sought sanctuary in Verde and the Mithril Isles. It is described as a land of silver trees and crystal stones inhabited by kaleidoscope-eyed giants and bizzare architecture. No sailor has ever reached Tierra Gris, and many believe it only to be a myth. 'The Mithril Isles' East of the Calamar coast lies the Mithril Isles. A large landmass surrounded by a plethora of small islands, it is almost exclusively populated by Alfar. The Isles are rich with Mithril and Orichalchum and are the primary source of those metals in Verde, where they are traded in both Higashi-Rei and New Suel. The Alfar here guard the Isle jealously, and allow very few of other races to enter their waters. Seasons and Weather The Spry '''is the equivalent of our Summer and Spring, when flowers blossom and plants grow. During these times, Fey flock to secluded Leylines, leaving the majority of the world to the mortal races. The '''Withering or Harvest is when trees begin to brown and crops are harvested. Fey begin to grow restless, and both man and beast prepare for the season to come. In the Fae Time, plants rest and men remain hidden in their homes as starved and vicious Fey wander the land, searching for their preferred foods. Seasons are thought to be dictated by the Fey. The most famous of which is the Verdant Prince. Legend says that many eons ago, his love Luna was sealed away on the Moon. She appears as a glowing corona about the Moon during the Spry. This slowly fades during the Withering, disappearing completely during the Fae Time as the Verdant Prince falls into a deep depression, weeping for his lost love. Temperature and weather can vary depending on a number of factors. The most common is the concentration and type of elemental creatures that dwell in any given area, their latent magic directly affecting the climate around them. Other effects, such as lingering powerful magic, are not unheard of. Fae Monoliths Fae monoliths are titanic fey creatures that inhabit Oron’s land, seas and sky. Towering beacons of nature’s might, they are truly huge - as large as any mountain, and almost always visible on the horizon. Each country usually has no more than one or two Monoliths dwelling in it. Monoliths rarely enter civilized lands, and likewise people usually give them a wide berth. Any signs of a monolith’s attentions are usually cause enough for a full evacuation, as the disaster they unwittingly bring can be almost apocalyptic in scale.